In the past, a basic cosmetic such as lip rouge, eye shadow and so on has an important role and produces an attractive image for the user. At this present, there are many kinds of cosmetics comprising various colors and compositions from which to choose. The general user for these cosmetics is confronted with the difficulty of choosing the appropriate cosmetics and, specially the most flattering color.
The present inventors have already provided in Japan a method for selecting basic cosmetics which match the natural color of the user's skin. An object of this invention is to examine a color degree difference of brightness between the natural color of the user's complexion and one or more cosmetics. The user is then advised to select the cosmetic which is lower in its brightness than the natural color of the user's complexion.
The previous methods, however, cannot cover a wide range of users' personalities including their facial features, colors of their eyes and therefore it cannot offer a proper suggestion of cosmetic color. It is now required by users all over world that proper advice should be submitted in accordance with different color complexions, facial features and eye colors of persons of different race and complexions.